


Glazed

by kimtristh



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Glasses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimtristh/pseuds/kimtristh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal likes to come on Will's glasses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glazed

**Author's Note:**

> For the [kink meme](http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/1375.html?thread=1080159#cmt1080159). Enjoy :)

The tip of Hannibal's finger teases the edge of Will's ear, the rest of his palm resting comfortably on top of Will’s head. Will’s jaw is aching, the girth of the older man’s erection spreading his lips in an awkward angle which he isn’t used to just yet.

Hannibal finds it very funny, how something like this is enough to get Will the kind of peace of mind that hours of conversation never could – he is not going to complain about it, though.

Will’s glasses slide down his nose now and then, perched awkwardly as he bobs his head back and forth, his lips tight around the older man’s cock, and Hannibal makes a conscious effort of not fixing them for him, although he does make sure they don’t entirely fall off. He likes them better on Will.

Will pulls back for a while then, tip of his tongue running along the underside, he is breathing heavily, panting as he traces the veins of the psychiatrist’s cock. Left hand cradling Hannibal’s balls, right hand’s fingers wrapped loosely around the tip as he guides it against his mouth.

Hannibal sighs deeply, and he changes his hold on Will then, finger tracing down his cheek and getting under his chin, making him look up at him, as he says softly “I am going to take control now, my dear Will,” and the younger man simply nods and opens his mouth wide, fixing his glasses idly with one hand. Will’s breath is still coming harshly as he awaits the older man’s touch, and Hannibal relishes the sight, because Will might be fully clothed, but he’s still on his knees for him, and he’s still engaging in something so intensely intimate most people would not be able to tolerate.

He firmly places his hands either side of Will’s neck then, thumbs anchoring below his ears, fingers threading gently through his dark hair, and he thrusts forward, Will finding his cock easily, closing his lips around it.

He is relentless then, rough almost, fucking Will’s mouth with no regard for the younger man’s breathing, thrusting in and out, brushing the back of his throat at times, the hint of a gag reflex teasing the head of his cock. Sensations run through his limbs, the sight, warmth and wetness of his Will’s mouth around him almost unbearable. Will’s glasses almost precariously placed as they sway along with Hannibal’s harsh movements.

And then it peaks, Hannibal pulls out suddenly, right hand flying to hold his cock, left hand grasping harshly on Will’s curls as he pulls his head backwards. He aims directly towards Will’s glasses and he is coming, four, five thick spurts coating the younger man’s nose, covering his glasses entirely, droplets falling on his lips as Will pants helplessly, the hint of a moan in the back of his throat as Hannibal runs a single finger through his cum, smearing it down Will’s cheek, pushing his finger in between Will’s lips, making him lick it clean.

It will only take a few seconds until Hannibal is taking out his handkerchief, wiping his finger from Will’s saliva, wiping his cock from all other bodily fluids, buttoning himself up. It will take a minute or two until Will regains full consciousness, until he pulls a handful of bunched up tissues from his pocket, takes off his glasses and wipes his face clean, licks the cum away. Another minute or so will be spent looking at the older man with a dazed smile as he nods gently at him, before Will gets back on his feet. 

It will be a good twenty minutes before their session is over.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if anyone's interested but if you'd like to contact me privately, [this is my tumblr](http://teddy-grohl.tumblr.com). I'm a prompt whore, so you can send prompts directly if you want and I'll try my best :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading! xx


End file.
